Chaos
by aNgelsokAwAii
Summary: Inuyasha is the most unsuspected killer; the mayor's son. His assignment is to bring all humans down, and won't let anything get in his way. Then he met Kagome, her assignment: bring him down.


Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ehem. I wish.  
  
an: Hi! A bit more dramaish and romancy then my other Inu fic, but I try to make it light cuz I'm too simple-minded not to. *finishes lollipop in hand* Yessssssseri.  
  
Rated PG-13 for bad language and some skitchy moments...  
Chaos  
  
Buscalls  
A high reedy version of the Star Trek theme song screeched from Inuyasha's jacket. "What," he said frowning at the people staring at him on the crowded bus. "I like to try different stuff. So why don't you try too and convert your fuckin eyes somewhere else."  
  
That said he pulled out the cellular phone his pocket and answered it with a "Yeah."  
  
'Inuyasha. It's Kikyo.'  
  
After a moment he replied "Yeah."  
  
'I have to tell you something.'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Will you promise you won't get mad?'  
  
This time he glared at the phone before answering "Yeah." He glared at the people around him too. "Limited vocabulary."  
  
'What? I do NOT have limited vocabulary mister, it's you of all people who have limited vocabulary, the only words you know are swear words such as-'  
  
"Look bitch, you didn't call me just to give me a grammar lesson did you? I had enough of that when I said to my teacher 'You are bastard' and he went-"  
  
'SEE?! You treat me like dirt, she actually is in the original story... don't respect anyone, and the only reason I'm engaged to you is because of my stupid father and yours! And your so called Job makes you so irresponsible!!'  
  
"What the hell do you mean I'm not responsible?! I planned and hosted that party two months ago!"  
  
'Oh, and ordering 100 pizzas by accident then having a pizza eating contest to cover up your mistake is really responsible!'  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head from his phone to glare at it again. Kikyo's voice was even screechier than the cellphone's ring. After counting to ten - which pissed off Kikyo even more - he yelled into the phone "Is it MY fault Miroku threw up on that antique rug?! It was the pepperoni's fault! The pepperonis!"  
  
He held the phone at arm length again as Kikyo shot into her full screech. It sounded vaguely like the Star Wars song... After a look around at the people still staring at him he growled "Pepperonis killed my dad." Then he held the phone to his ear again.  
  
'-SO THAT'S WHY I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! YOU'RE AN IRRESPONSIBLE JERK, AND, AND YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD DOG IN THE RAIN! *click. beeeeeeeee-*'  
  
After a full minute of swearing - a minute that scarred many of the children around him for life - Kikyo's words finally got into his head. He smirked. No matter how much she pissed him off, she couldn't break up with him. Damn dad matching him up with her...  
  
The bus doors fizzed open and people poured out. Despite the earlier happenings, Inuyasha calmy looked around, then looked down at the paper he held in his hand. It was time for his first assignment.  
~:~:~:^_~:~:~:~  
A certain white haired figure sat at a by-window table in one of those fancy restaurants that start with 'La'. He checked his watch, than waited some more.  
  
"You will be ordering?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at the waiter, who resembled a penguin in his outfit. "One of water and small steak, yes."  
  
The waited smiled faintly, and brought back the water and plate of steak, as if this was rehearsed. "Here are your one ordering."  
  
After Inuyasha finished eating, he signed the check, and slid something in his pocket. Outside in the fresh air he slid the object back out and read the note the waiter had passed to him;  
  
Mikos are to join the humans. Watch out.  
  
He had ripped up the note and was sprinkling it down a sewer grate, when a wave of nausea washed over him. 'P-probably just the food...' A second wave crashed over him even harder, and left him staggering to a nearby alley, gasping for breath. 'Shit, what a time to get sick and turn human at the same time...'  
  
Inuyasha stumbled to a nearby building, and tilted his head just back to see the flickering sign reading HOTEL. The hair spilling from his head was now black, blending in with the darkening sky a way that his silvery hair and ears would never.  
  
When he swayed in the building, an angry person from the lobby desk screamed in Inuyasha's ears. Was there the feeling of choking on a blanket an effect of his human-turning, or from whatever was making him throw-up on the clerk in front of him? Whatever it was, the hanyou gone human silenced the man blocking his way with a punch, took a random key from the desk and staggered into the elevator, feeling very drunk and confused.  
  
A person was already there. "Kikyo you whore! Thought you were dead! Or not. Oh God, my fucking head..."  
  
The girl glanced at him and wrinkled her nose as the elevator doors closed. Inuyasha moved closer, while the girl edged away, and saw it wasn't Kikyo. Kikyo looked more... slutty. "Aw, you're not Kikyo. Guess what wench, you have an evil twin."  
  
With that he took out his Messenger of Death a.k.a. his cellular phone, and called his father. He'd get medics to tell him what's wrong with him. When Inuyasha heard nothing, in his state of mind he panicked and shouted into the phone "Answer me! Answer me right now or else! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE OR I'LL PERSONALLY KI-"  
  
"You're holding the phone upside down."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the phone then at the girl. now glaring is the new IN thing Flipping it back right-side up and beating the number with his fist Inuyasha muttered "World full of stupid bitches these days. Kikyo is a bitch for thinking she can break up with me and this girl is a bitch for telling me I'm holding my phone the wrong way and ohh, she's also a bitch cuz she's spinning around and around... stop spinning girl... you're making my head hurt..." Then he passed out.  
  
Kagome stepped over the boy as the elevator dinged to its stop. She checked her cell and read over the assignment. Part A done. The inu- youkai she saw at the restruant was now linked up.  
an: Teehee! Should I continue or not? Please review! *sighs* Yeah, sucks right.  
  
Please, PLEASE no flames though, PLEASE!!!! I'm a fragile and stupid creature who burns at just the sight of flames.;_; Reviews keep me healthy. 


End file.
